A Black Dog and a White Cat
by Zillith
Summary: This story focuses on getting Harry out of the Dursley's home permanently and making Drarry a thing. Eventual Slash. Manipulative Dumbledore. Weasley bashing. Rating for language and eventual blood, gore, and eventual sexual encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is** **the first chapter of this story, I'm hoping to make this a long story. I'm planning on making this into a Drarry ship as well as focusing on getting Harry out of the Dursley's home. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I'm just playing with J.K. Rowling**

"Harry, Harry get the door."

Harry opened the door to find his uncle Vernon red-faced and soaked from the rain carrying three large suitcases. Vernon pushed the suitcases into Harry's arms knocking him over.

"Get up boy." Marge said following Vernon in the door and closing a soaking umbrella. "And take those up to my room." She snapped tossing the umbrella on top of Harry effectively drenching the only ice shirt the Dursley's would let him have out of his trunk. _Marge is only here for a week, why does she need all this stuff._ Harry didn't dare speak his mind, his bruises were still healing from the last time he had said something under his breath

Harry came down the stairs to hear Marge and uncle Vernon laughing loudly from the kitchen. _Maybe I don't have to go in there._ Harry started to sneak back up the stairs when they creaked. _Please…_

"Boy! Get in here." Vernon's voice came booming. Harry walked as slowly as he could. "BOY!" Vernon opened the door glaring at Harry. "What is taking so long?"

"Sorry uncle Vernon." Harry said hurrying past his uncle into the crowded kitchen.

"Finish cooking the food, boy." Petunia said, pushing Harry towards the stove. Dudley sniggered at Harry, who wasn't usually forced to cook as Vernon didn't trust him to not poison then. Tonight, however, the Dursleys wanted to spend the evening enjoying their time with Marge. "Don't burn anything," Petunia threatened.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry took the pan and spatula from her and flipped the sausage. The dursleys were now Laughing, Harry assumed it was at his experience as it usually was when Marge came to visit.

"Bad blood, you see it all the times in dogs, if there is something wrong with the bitch there is something wrong with the pup." Marge was going on about Harry's parents as she usually did. _This bitch needs to shut up before I make her. I didn't have an option before but this time I have magic on my side._ "Father being a drunk it's surprising the boy turned out the way…"

"Shut up!" Harry had it he wasn't going to stand there and let this bitch bad mouth his parents, "Shut up. My father wasn't a drunk, he was a better person than any of you are, or ever will be."

"Boy, you watch that mouth of yours!" Vernon was now standing and turning purple again.

"Vernon, I'm sure the boy didn't mean that, he isn't quite right." Marge commented not even looking up at him. "Boy, you best calm yourself before my brother loses his cool." Vernon looked at Marge and his face returned part way to normal.

"I think it's time you went to your cupboard, boy." Vernon said, turning back to Harry. _I'll leave and I'll leave the kitchen but I'm not going to that blasted cupboard._ Harry stalked out of the room and headed up the stairs hearing the Dursleys laugh loudly, again. _Ahhh… I can't deal with them much longer._ Harry got to his room, fuming and not paying attention to the giant black dog sitting on his bed staring at him. Harry absentmindedly went to Hedwig's cage, opened it to stroke her, she hooted and nipped at his finger.

"What the… Hedwig?" Harry rubbed his finger, then stopped, noticing heavy breathing from behind him. He turned to see the large black dog transform into a man. He looked hollow, weak, and tired. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in my room?" Harry asked. _I wish I had my wand._ "If my aunt and uncle find you up here they'll call the police." Harry said _Not that that bumbling idiot can get anything done._

"Harry," the man spoke softly, silencing Harry's thoughts. "Harry, you obviously don't remember me, though I've changed a lot since we last saw each other, then again why would you remember me." THe man had started out looking harry in the face but had slowly stared off into the middle distance. _This guy is off his rocke_ r. "Sorry , why I'm' here, you are probably wondering. I knew your parents, your father was my best friend." He took a piece of parchment and a picture out of the only not ripped pocket of his tattered jacket and held them out to Harry.

"What's that?" Harry said watching the man but did not take them. "Who are you?"

"No more questions" Harr shielded his face, those words were usually followed by the back of a hand when any of the Dursleys said them. "Ah, yes that. Hre please read the note it is from your mother to me before she was killed." he pushed the paper and picture toward Harry again. _Ah the picture is moving, it's a wizards picture. Who is he?_ Harry stepped forward and took the items.

Sirius,

Harry loves the toy broom you got him for christmas he loves riding it around the living room. James says he is going to be a seeker just like his old man. I have a favor to ask of you, as you know my sister is a muggle, I fear that if something happens to James and I Dumbles will send Harry to live with them. Please, Padfoot, I cannot bear the thought of Harry being treated the way I was or worse by my sister and her family.

Thank you Padfoot,

Lilly Potter

"How do I know this is real?" Harry questioned rereading the note. _If this is really from my mum then this man must be Sirius, but if it isn't why is he here? Why would he have this note? By any means if he wants to get me out of this awful place that … oh what did mother call him … Dumbles put me._

"Excellent question, the picture in your hand is of your parents, Wormtail, Moony, and myself. We were all friends through our Hogwarts days and in our adult days. See there your mum is just beginning to show with you." Harry had been staring, transfixed at the picture and hadn't noticed the man get up off his bed to come stand next to him looking over his shoulder at the picture. "I know that doesn't prove that not is from your mum but it does prove I knew them."

Harry looked up at the man, he could see similarities between him and the man standing behind his father's left shoulder in the photo but the man before him looked much older and weaker than the man in the photo. "So you're Sirius, if my mother asked you to do this before she died then what took you so long to come and get me? And how did you know where to find me, my mother didn't send and address in the letter?"

"BOY!" Vernon's voice came booming up the stairs and they could hear his heavy steps coming up the stairs.

"I will answer all of your questions, I promise." with this final word he jumped out of the window and transformed back into a dog halfway to the ground. Harry sat on the bed and tucked the note and picture into his pillow case before the door burst open.

"Boy." Vernon stalked i and grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him through the door. "You'll do well to watch your tongue at dinner, Marge will not tolerate any rudeness again" At the top of the stairs Vernon pushed Harry so he fell down the stairs. Dudley, who was standing in the door to the kitchen laughed and returned to tell the others that Harry tripped.

…

Harry awoke on the last day of Marge's stay to a tapping at his window, it was an owl holding a letter addressed to "foal" this was the affectionate nickname Sirius had given him since he told Harry that his father's animagus was a stag. Sirius had explained over the last week that he had been in Azkaban for the last 12 years and how he had escaped, this letter would answer Harry's most recent questions about the marauder's map he had connected the names Sirius had mentioned that first night.

Foal,

Yes , your father and, our friends, and I did make that map. We imbued it with magic and our knowledge of the castle from our nightly wanderings. As for getting you out of there my plan is in place just remember whatever you hear about me, I'm here for you, foal, and I'm not the person they say I am.

Suffles

P.S. Make sure not to leave anything at the Dursley's you won't be returning there.

Over the course of the day Harry kept his head low, he didn't need to be incapacitated when Padfoot's plan came to be. The Dursleys had plans to go into town for a fancy dinner to say goodby to marge. "Boy!" Vernon was standing at the door to Harry's room. _What does he want now?_ "We are going into town, I don't want you to cause any trouble while we are away, I'm going to lock you in here." _Perfect._ "Understand?" Harry nodded and returned to the ote he had hidden inside a book. "Alright, if that is one of Dudley's books you better not damage it." Books were one of the few things of Dudley's the Dursleys would let him use as Dudley had no desire in reading them. Vernon closed the door. Harry heard the click of the lock. A few moments later he heard the slam of the car doors and the car rolling on the drive. Harry went to his door and picked the lock, he had figured out how to do this when he lived in the cupboard so that e could sneak out and play on Dudley's computer, watch the telly, or get something to eat. Tonight, however he had different motives, tonight he was getting out of this hole. He went to the garden door and was delighted to find a big black dog waiting for him. Sirius came in.

"Well is all your stuff ready?" Sirius asked. Harry held up his small rucksack. "Is that everything? Of course it isn't everything, why would it be everything. Harry has more stuff than that…. Did he do an extension charm on it? Oh dear, no that can't be it he hasn't learned that yet, and he doesn't have his wand…" Sirius was muttering to himself and looking through Petunia's cabinets.

"Umm Padfoot, this is all my stuff. My trunk and all my magic stuff is stuff is in the cupboard, I can't pick a combination lock so I can't get it. I'll just have to make do with this stuff." Harry knew he wouldn't survive in the wizarding world long without his wand but what could he do.

"Nonsense, I'll get it." As long as this wand works for me. I'm not sure it will. Mabe though." Sirius mumbled as he walked into the hallway.

"Wand? You have a wand? I thought yours was confiscated." Harry inquired as Sirius held the wand toward the cupboard.

"Oh yes, I have a wand, it's not a perfect wand, but my brother and I are on the same side. 'Where', I should say were. Kreature, my house elf, but you knew that. I told you that, yes I'm sure I did, he saved it when my brother died. So that is the wand I have. Yup this wand.' Sirius pulled out a wand from the waistband of his holey, loose fitting pants, pointed it at the lock and opened it. Harry pulled the door open and grabbed his trunk, opened it to make sure everything was still in there. When he had confirmed everything was in it and pulled out his wand, placing it in his jacket pocket, he looked up to see Sirius staring at a lightbulb in the fixture on the wall.

"Erm, maybe we should get you some different clothes." Harry said pulling out a pair of jeans and a belt from his bag. "Here, these will work for now." Sirius looked at Harry, his eyes unfocused.

"Clothes?" Sirius' eyes cleared, "Ah yes. Thank you." Sirius took the clothes Harry offered and changed. When Harry handed him a jacket, Sirius refused, "No, no, I'll keep this one, I like this one." And he slipped the tattered jacket and put the wand back into the non-ripped pocket.

"Alright, off we go." Sirius picked up the trunk and started toward the door. "Don't you have an owl? I was sure you had…"

"Hedwig is hunting, she'll find me wherever we end up." Harry cut Sirius' rambling, picked up his rucksack and lead Sirius to the door. Outside the house Harry looked up and down the street. "Erm, how exactly are we getting out of here?" _I'm not so sure Sirius is all there, if he doesn't have a way out of here I'll be hard pressed to get all this stuff put away before the Dursleys get back._

"I told you, I have a plan. Don't be afraid, everything will work out." He held out his wand. "Harry, go to the Leaky Cauldron. Fudge is there, I know he isn't on my side but he will keep you safe since I have no place for you to stay, this will get you away from the Dursley's for the summer, I'll figure something else out for next summer. Tell Fudge that you heard I had escaped, and that you feared that I might come looking for you as you have heard about me before from others at school." A loud horn went off down the street. "Remember, I care for you, foal." With that he turned into a dog and ran of down the alley behind them.

"What?" Harry stared after Sirius. Then a large, three story, purple bus appeared in front of him. What the…"

"Hello, welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Stan Shunpike. I'll be your conductor this evening." Stan looked down to see Harry. "Well come on then, let's not just stand there gaping." He hopped down and grabbed Harry's trunk Harry tried to help "Nope, I got this, you get in." Harry boarded the bus _I wonder where Sirius ran off to. I guess this is how he intended me to get to the Leaky Cauldron._ Once the trunk was loaded, the bus took off at a breakneck speed. Harry was pushed back onto a bed. The bus was full of beds rather than seats and there was a large chandelier in the middle of the bus. "So where you headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry said, hoping they wouldn't ask his name though he had a plan if they did.

"The Leaky CAuldron, Erny." Stan said and returned to his Daily Prophet. There was a picture of Sirius on the front with the title 'Escaped from Azkaban, Extremely Dangerous' _Sirius isn't dangerous, but it wouldn't be bad to find out more about what the wizarding world thinks of my godfather._

"Thats Sirius Black right? I've heard a little about him on the muggle news, but what'd he do to wind up in Azkaban for so long" Harry asked.

"Him, 'e killed thirteen people didn' he. Big supporter of you-know-who." Stan said, "What you say yer name is?"

"Nevil, Nevil Longbottom," Harry was sure Nevil's name was safe to use. _His gran would never let him near something this … this dangerous._ The bus came to an abrupt stop. "Ah, what the…"

"Knockturn alley." Stan said as a small Witch came clambering down the stairs at the back of the bus, tossed a couple of knuts at Stan and hopped off. "Next stop the Leaky Cauldron." And the bus took off again _Bloody hell, I'm glad I don't have to be on this much longer_ A few minutes later the bus stopped again. "Leaky Cauldron, that'll be six knuts." Harry pulled the money out and handed it to stan, grabbed his trunk and stepped off. As soon as Harry was clear the bus took off and vanished.

"Harry!" Tom the innkeeper was standing at the door, "What are you doing here? Tom walked over to Harry and took his trunk. "Come we'll get you a room, shall we? The minister is here …"

"Yes I know, I need to speak with him." Harry cut Tom off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Know?" Tom stopped in front of Harry and looked him in the eye, "How?"

"Oh, you know." _Shit I need to be more careful_ "Dumbledore told me." _I hope that works_. Harry smiled, innocently at Tom. Tom seemed to accept this because he nodded and moved pick up Harry's trunk.

"Well, we best get you a room. I'll let the minister know you are here. He'll want to see ya." Tom carried Hatty's trunk inside and handed it to a young wizard behind the counter. "Room eleven. Harry, ya want somthin' ta eat?" He placed a bowl on the bar and it began to fill with pea soup.

"Sure, thanks." Harry, realizing he hadn't eaten yet that day, sat down to pick up the spoon.

"Harry!" Fudge's voice came from the stairs. Harry started and dropped the spoon into the soup _. Damn, bloody idiot._ Fudge made his way toward Harry saying, "Harry, my boy. A very dangerous thing to do wandering away from home" _Home?_ "like that given the state of things."

"The state of things? You mean Sirius Black right? He is why I came here. I saw him in the Daily Prophet, Snape told me about him last year, he said that Black was a friend of my parents. I was afraid he would try to find me at the Dursley's so when Dumbledore told me that you were here I decided to come here seeking safety." Harry said it just like he had practiced with Sirius.

"Oh, well… erm" Fudge, clearly frustrated and not looking Harry in the eye, "yes, well that is nothing you need to concern yourself with. You are safe here." he continued finally managing to gather himself but still fidgeting with his tie, "Harry, I'm going to ask you to stay in Diagon alley for the rest of your vacation, it's not safe for you anywhere else. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Minister. But why is Black so dangerous? Isn't the ministry looking for him?" _I need to know how cautious to be sending letters to Padfoot and how cautious he needs to be out there._

"Yes, yes, yes the ministry is looking for him, the majority of the aurors are on the search, we will find him." Fudge finally locked eyes with Harry, "Don't go looking for him, stay in the alley. Alright, Harry?"

"Yes, Minister. May I borrow an owl? Hedwig is out hunting she will find me here when she finishes." Harry asked.

"Of course, my boy. Tom will get you set up." with that the Minister marched off back upstairs.

…

Harry awoke from the best sleep he had had in weeks. Hedwig was sitting on a perch in the corner of the room. Harry jumped out of bed and ran over to her, "Hedwig! Do you have a letter for me?" Hedwig picked up two letters and dropped them in Harry's hand. One was labeled 'Boy' and the other 'Foal.' _What? Boy?_ "Hedwig, did you go back to the Dursley's?" she hooted an affirmation. Harry dropped the letter labeled 'Boy' on the bed and ripped open the other.

Foal,

Thank you for finding out what effort the ministry is putting into finding me, most of the aurors means that I have to be much more careful than I have been for the last week with you. I am in a safe place now. I need you to follow the Minister's instructions and stay in the alley, don't send me any letters while you are there, with the minister watching you it won't be safe for you to send letters to anyone the ministry doesn't recognize. Once back at school you can send me letters if you need to send me an owl send it with an owl from the school, Hedwig is too noticeable. Be safe and enjoy your vacation.

Padfoot

Harry crushed the letter and flopped back on the bed. "Well, Hedwig, do you want to make a trip to Egypt? I need to let the Weasley's that I'm here and safe." Harry quickly scribbled a note to Ron and sent Hedwig on her way. Then he turned his attention to the letter on his bed.

Boy,

Don't think that we didn't notice that you ran off. Your blasted bird showed up here after we got home and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote you, don't go thinking you will be welcome back here next summer.

Vernon

 _Well alright then, pretty sure I'm not going back there anyway._

…

Harry walked down the alley looking in the shops _I haven't gotten my letter for_

 _supplies but I could look into getting new robes and potions supplies. But first money from Gringotts._

"Harry, Harry!" Florean shouted him, " Harry, come in and have some ice-cream."

"I haven't any money, I'll stop in after Gringotts." _I don't really want ice-cream now, but I will after that blasted cart ride._

"Very well, my boy, see you in a few." with that Florean went back into his shop.

Twenty minutes later Harry was back at Florean Fortescue's. Florean popped up from behind the counter holding a bowl of ice-cream and a spoon. "Ginger ice-cream, best thing for an upset stomach."

"How did you…"

"Those silly cart rides always upset my stomach too." Florean handed Harry the bowl. Harry reached for his gold. "No, nope this is on the house."

"Oh, thanks." Harry took the bowl and went to sit outside to watch people. _The wizarding world is so much more interesting than the muggle world._ He was watching a young family playing with a toy broom he was so distracted that he didn't notice a boy about his age sit at his table.

"Missing mummy and daddy, Potter?" Harry spun around to find Draco Malfoy sitting with him.

"Did I invite you to sit with me?" Harry asked.

"Why Potter, I would think you would like to see a friend from school."

"We are not friends. Though sitting alone can be boring." _since Ron and Hermione aren't here maybe it wouldn't hurt to hang out with Malfoy._

"Oh well, I wouldn't want the 'great' Harry Potter to be bored." _Draco is acting strange, he never shows me attention at school. That being said he has never used my first name either._ Draco was twirling his hair unable to look Harry in the face.

"Do you want something Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No, I mean… a bit of that ginger ice-cream would be nice." Draco flushed bright red.

"What, oh, I mean I don't have a spare spoon." _What the bloody hell?_ "And I'm almost out."

"I'll go get one!" Draco jumped up and ran into the store. A moment later he came back out with a spoon and another bowl, "I was getting a spoon and Florean gave me another bowl for you. You always do get free stuff don't you, Potter."

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy was standing at a door not too far from them looking for Draco.

"Oh, erm, can we hang out to morrow, Harry?" Father has a meeting in Knockturn alley and said I could come with him and hang out in Diagon alley." Draco asked, hope in his eyes

"Erm, sure" Harry murmured.

"Great, I'll meet you here tomorrow at 10." Draco said as he ran toward his father. _That was the strangest encounter I have had with Malfoy. Wonder why he wants to hang out with me._

Harry woke early the next morning. _So meeting Malfoy this morning, why did I agree to this._ Harry sat down with another free bowl of ice-cream, chocolate-butterscotch today, and two spoons, Florean hadn't asked when Harry asked for an extra just smiled and handed it to him. "Ah ten o'clock and where is Malfoy…" Harry whispered to himself _Though why I care search me._

"Harry," Draco said,sauntering up to the table. "I'm glad you showed up. What kind do we have today?"

 _We?_ "Chocolate butterscotch but why you can't tell that from where you are… well maybe you need your eyes checked." Harry chortled while handing the second spoon to Draco. Draco hesitated "Do you need a formal invitation?" Draco who was looking around the crowded street shook his head and sat, pulling his chair in close to Harry. _His hair is more desheveld than yesterday, he is normally more put together than this... what no, it's Malfoy why should I care?_ "So where are your loyal bodyguards? Gave them the day off?"

"Nah, they bore me. Besides I only hang with them at school because our fathers say we have to. During the holidays I rarely see them." Draco kept glancing around even as he spoke.

 _Seems like he doesn't really want to be seen with me, then again do I want to be seen with him?_ "If you don't want to be here Malfoy then you can go."

Draco spun his head toward Harry, "Do you want me to go?"

"Honestly not really, even the magic of Diagon Alley gets boring after a few days with no one to talk to." Harry said noticing that Draco's bright blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Ok, good, I'll stay." Draco said relaxing a little and eating a bit of ice-cream. They sat in silence watching the people around them, eating ice-cream, and catching eachother staring at the other. "So, are you still going out for quidditch?"

"Yeah. Daddy gonna buy the Slytherin team all new brooms again?" Harry teased, but stopped at the look on Draco's face.

"No, father was rather unimpressed with how I lost to you last year."Draco said looking away from Harry.

 _Bloody hell. Whats wrong with him?_ "You alright?" Harry asked quietly.

"Let's go for a walk!" Draco said changing the subject, "There is a cat at the pet store, I hear he is scaring away customers."

"Ok." Harry said, as they started walking Harry noticed Draco wouldn't look at him. "Draco, I know we aren't friends and all but I can tell something is bothering you, and if we are gonna hang out this week I don't want a sad bum of a time." Draco cracked a smile and looked at him, eyes beginning to tear up. "What? You….." Harry couldn't finish his sentence before Draco yanked him down a small gap between stores.

"Since you tricked father into freeing Dobby, he has been taking his anger out on mother and I." Draco said quickly and quietly.

"Oh … bloody … fuck, Draco. I … I didn't think he would ever … " Harry stumbled over his words.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad Dobby is free, father tortured him relentlessly." Draco said clearing a tear from his left eye, "He is much kinder to Mother and I… I shouldn't be telling you this. And why would you care?" Draco straightened and moved back toward the crowded alley.

Harry grabbed his arm and said "I care…" Draco relaxed and took a step toward Harry. "I know what it's like. The Dursley's haven't always been the nicest to me." Harry pulled up his shirt to show the large purple bruise that was just starting to heal. "Vernon gave this to me last week because Dudley's piece of pie was smaller than mine and I didn't trade with Dudley before starting in." Lowering the shirt he continued "I get abusive families."

Draco, staring at the place on Harry's chest where the now covered bruise lay, said, "Father hasn't hit either of us. He has locked me in the cellar. He saw me here with you yesterday, he wasn't happy, that's why I was late, I had to escape." Draco finished by sneaking glance at Harry. Harry smiled, a shy smile."Thanks…" and the two of them continued down the busy alley.

. . .

"How long have I been here?" Draco asked.

"About two hours. Why?" Harry said looking at the clock above the shop door.

"Shit, I have to go, Harry, can we meet like this again tomorrow?" Draco said, a little panic in his voice.

"Yeah, sure." Harry barely got the words out before Draco was racing down the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke to Hedwig tapping at the window. "Bloody… Hedwig, it's not even bright yet." Harry opened the window and took the letter from her beak. His name was written in Ron's handwriting.

Harry,

Father heard how you escaped the muggles, he is very concerned and told me I had to put in here that he thinks it was very dangerous. I think it was bloody brilliant! Anyway, we are still in Egypt, but mother says we will be heading back to Diagon Alley on Saturday next, as September 1st is coming up and we need to get our supplies. So I'll see you soon. Hermione wrote and she and her parents will be there Sunday, she wasn't sure where to reach you and she doesn't have an owl of her own yet.

Ron

 _Saturday next. Good that means I have time to get to know Draco a bit._ "Hedwig, do you want to go back to Egypt?" She had settled in her cage and she just hid her head beneath her wing. "Thought not, I'll to to the post in the morning. Night Hedwig."

. . .

Harry woke with a start as a white cat jumping on him. "What the… How did you get in?" Harry said absentmindedly petting the cat, he looked down at his watch. "Shit… I slept in." He quickly dressed and ran down to Florean's. _Thank god Draco isn't here yet. I'm not late…_ Harry sat down at his usual table, the alley was pretty calm today so he had a clear shot of both end. _Hmmm, I'm twenty minutes late, and he isn't here. He must have given up on me, ah well._ Just then that white cat jumped up on the table with a note in its mouth. "Huh? You didn't have that earlier."

Potter,

I regret to inform you that I will be unable to meet you today as mother and I have left father's home and he has his goons out searching for us. This is my cat, that mother bought me this summer. His name is Duke, he will have to keep you company today.

Treat him well.

 _Damn Draco… I hope you're alright… your cat eh?_ "Well, Duke, looks like it's you and me today. I'm not in the mood for ice-cream today but I do need to send a letter. Want to go to the post office with me?" Harry put his hand out his hand and the cat moved in for pets. Harry picked up Duke and walked down to the post office.

. . .

The next day Harry woke early to Duke cat sitting at the end of his bed just watching him. "Well aren't you a little creep. Why aren't you with your master? I'm sure he would enjoy your company, wherever he is… I hope he is alright." Duke moved onto Harry's lap where he settled in to sleep. "Did you even go home last night?" Duke began to purr. Hedwig looked up from her perch and hooted. "What? I can't just make him leave." she hooted again and went back to her preening. Harry picked up _Quiddich Through the Ages_ that he had fallen asleep reading the night before. And started reading, absentmindedly petting Duke.

Harry started when I black eagle owl crashed into the window. He got up and opened the window. Duke hissed as the owl landed next to him and dropped a letter then flew out the window again. Harry moved to pick up the letter but Duke snatched it up and bolted toward the window. "No. You. Don't." Harry said catching the cat and prying the letter out of its jaw. "Its addressed to Draco," Harry sat Duke back down on the bed ripping open the letter.

Draco,

Darling, come home. Your father and I are worried. You have been gone for three days. I know father said he wasn't going to let you go back to school if you saw the Potter boy again, but he was just angry. You will be on the train back to Hogwarts, I promise you, darling, please. Father has gone on one of his expeditions, he won't be back before you leave for school, I promise you'll have your room until September 1st.

Love Mummy.

"What? Duke, why did the owl bring this to you? Draco's been gone for three days? What the hell -" Harry moved back as Duke transformed into Draco before his eyes. "You're an animagus?"

Draco froze, "How do you know about animagi?"

"Hermione mentioned them one time. What the hell Draco?" Harry said waving the letter.

"I ran away." Draco said, his face falling.

"Obviously, but why? How? And what was with the letter you gave me yesterday?" Harry said getting flustered.

"You did it! I thought, why couldn't I? Harry, it's awful in that house… I thought you would understand." Draco stepped toward Harry, "Please, you have to understand."

"I do," Harry stepped forward holding the letter out, "But, Draco, your mum cares, I mean this letter, she says you'll go back to Hogwarts, and that you won't be locked in the cellar, your dad's not even home-"

"Mother cares, she promised me that we would escape together if father was harsh again, but that hasn't happened yet." Draco took a step back again, "I know she means well making excuses for him but I can't take it anymore."

Harry took Draco's hand, "Alright, I'll make you a deal, you can come hang out with me everyday until the Weasley's arrive, Saturday next, and even after that, as Duke. But you go home, make up with your mum and at school, we'll pretend to hate each other again."

"Saturday next. The Weasleys are such a strange family. I'll go home, Potter, but you had better have something great planned for tomorrow." Draco transformed into a cat and hopped out the window.

Hedwig hooted. "Oh you want some attention do you?" Harry walked over and poked some owl treats through her bars. "Do you wanna take a trip to Snuffles?" She hooted again, "I know he said not to write, that they would be watching me but I need to talk to him." Harry paced the room for a few minutes "Hedwig, could you go hunting and then just sneak over to him, I'm sure he'll know I want to talk to him if he sees you." Harry unlatched the cage. Hedwig hooted her understanding and flew out the window. _I hope he gets the message.. Now to wait._ Harry flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

. . .

The next several days passed with little excitement, Harry and Draco met at 10 am every morning, spending the day wondering Diagon alley wizard watching and talking. In the evening Harry scanned the skies for any sign of Hedwig. Friday evening came around, with no sign of Hedwig or Sirius, Harry and Draco were seated on Harry's bed "They'll be here tomorrow, nothing I can do about that Draco." Harry said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"But why do you have to hang around with Ron, he is so boring? I don't like that you spend so much time with him, and that Granger girl." Draco whined.

"Ron and Hermione are my best friends, the Weasleys are the best family I've known. I can't go hang out in the Slytherin common room, people would be suspicious. Why are you so jealous of them?" _He is so adorable when he is being petulant… no what am I doing, this is Malfoy we are enemies at school._

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want to go back to hating each other the moment they get here." Draco said hiding his face.

 _What?_ "I mean, I don't either, but what are we supposed to do? Everyone expects us to hate each other because of who our parents are, and our friends -"

"Your friends, I don't really have friends, I have people father has bought off. Harry I… I want to keep seeing you, it would have to be in secret, but I want to be your ... " his voice trailed off.

"My wha-?" Harry barely got the words out before Draco kissed him. Harry pulled away. _What? Why? Maybe…_ "Draco... " _Ahh shit his eyes are so blue, he's afraid._ Harry leaned in and kissed Draco. "Draco, I'm afraid, not for what people will say but what your father will do to you."

"I don't care, I talked to mother and she said that she won't let father lay a hand on me again. She said that she kicked him out, that's why he is gone, he is staying in the guest house. He isn't allowed in the main house except for appearances when we have guests." Draco leaned in for another kiss.

Harry pulled away, "But how are we gonna do this, I mean at school, it's impossible."

"No its not, I've been thinking, I'll be your cat!" Draco said excitedly. "While the Weasley's are here I'll hang around as Duke and you can pretend I'm your cat. I'll get you a cat basket and you can take it with you on the train empty and I will get on the train as Draco and then while at hogwarts, whenever I want to see you I can find you as Duke, and if you want to see me, well we'll have to figure that out." Draco just stared at Harry, hopeful.

"You are adorable. We'll try." Harry smiled, and Draco kissed him. Just then there was a tap at the window. "Hedwig!" Harry jumped up to open the window and let the ruffled owl in.

"Why does she look so ruffled?" Draco asked getting up.

Harry looked over Hedwig, petting her gently and straightening out her feathers. "She doesn't seem hurt."

"She's got something." Draco said, reaching for Hedwig's foot. She nipped at him and looked at Harry.

"I'll get it." Harry took the small piece of parchment. It read had three words 'midnight muggle side'

Harry read it three times and threw the parchment in the fire. "What was it?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, just a torn piece of parchment." Harry said, _I'm not ready to tell Draco about Sirius._ "What time will you be here in the morning?" Harry changed the subject.

"Oh, well I told mother I was spending the night out and not to worry if I wasn't home till tomorrow evening. She asked if I had a girlfriend, and told me to be safe about it." they both laughed. "I told her no, I was spending the night with Goyle at his uncle's winter estate. She won't check she doesn't like the Goyle's. I want to be here with you when the Weasley's get here."

"Jealous." Harry muttered, then smiled. "So you were pretty sure then that I wanted the same as you then huh?"

"I knew it, since you were so concerned about me going home to mother." Draco kissed Harry.

"Ok but there is something I need to do tonight and you have to promise that you will stay here, I need to do it on my own." Harry pleaded.

"Keeping secrets already?" Draco said, hurt in his voice.

"No… I mean, yes. But it's not my secret. I'll be able to tell you eventually. Definitely before next summer." Harry said.

"Ok. I'll promise." Draco laid back on the bed. "So what time is your clandestine meeting?"

"Midnight."

Draco sat up on one arm, "What are we gonna do till then?"

. . .

"Harry the Malfoys are dangerous people." Harry and Sirius were sitting in a dark alley a little ways from the Leaky Cauldron. "Be sure he isn't manipulating you."

"I don't think he is, besides do you really think Lucy would let his boy take it so far as to kiss me tonight. Also he is an unregistered animagus, just like you, he told me not even his parents know about it." Harry pleaded. "Sirius, I … it's just … it's weird."

"I get it, foal, first loves can be hard. I had a love like yours once, yes a love, Mooney, he was… Foal, if you trust him. I do. Just lets not tell him about me yet." Sirius looked stern. _His tangents are getting shorter._

"If he presses me?" Harry asked, still concerned.

"If he presses tell him I'm an old friend of your father's who just wants to get to know you. That should be satisfactory." Sirius pulled a piece of bread out of one of the pockets in his tattered old coat he was still wearing and began to eat it.

"How are you doing? You still wear that coat and, I could get you some food from Tom, I'll tell him I'm taking it to my room." Harry said, concerned for the still ragged appearance of his godfather.

"I'm fine, foal. I'm comfortable. I've been staying out of the country, I have friends out there. I have a place here in London but it's risky to stay too long here so long as the ministry is out for me. I've had to be careful where I get my food, but it's all worth it, yes worthwhile, you're worth it all, paddy. He really did care… Foal, you are worth a little risk." Sirius took another bite of the bread. "I'm glad you told me about the Malfoy boy. The Weasley's are coming tomorrow so I probably won't be able to chat with you in person again for a long time. You'll be getting on the train Wednesday. I wish I could see you off."

"No!" Harry said a little too loud, "sorry, you need to stay safe. I'll write you when I get to hogwarts, I'll use the school owls." Harry relaxed a little at the look on his godfather's face.

"Harry, you look just like your dad when you are concerned for my safety. Speaking of which I should go, I've dallied too long in one place. I'll look forward to your letter, I expect to hear you are staying out of trouble and all the details about how you are working out this relationship." Sirius patted Harry on the head, "Be safe, foal." and he turned into snuffles and ran off down the alley.


End file.
